Life?
by yuricoss
Summary: [Chapt 2] Baekhyun mengalami koma dan berada di 'WILAYAH PENENTUAN' disanalah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang juga berada di wilayah itu. saat itulah Baekhyun merasakan kebahagian dan tumbuhlah rasa CINTA kepada Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya ke alam yang berbeda dengannya? Surga atau Dunia? dan bagaimana Baekhyun?[BL/CHANBAEK/M]
1. Chapter 1

**Life?**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.o**

 **Other cast : will be join automaticly**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Spritual life**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : typo anywhere, this FFN 100% mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **Author pov.**

"ANDWEEEEEEEE! ANDWEEEE!"

Terdengar teriakan yang cukup menggelegar di kediaman mewah milik keluarga penyanyi terkenal di Korea selatan, yaitu keluarga Kim. "Omo, mwoya? Yeobo, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?" seorang yeoja yang dikenal sebagai istri dari Tuan Kim ialah Yixing atau yang dipanggil dengan Lay itu melebarkan matanya memandang suaminya dengan penuh tanya. "Molla, biarkan saja. Memang kesehariannya seperti itukan?" jawab santai Tuan Kim atau Kim Suho alias suami dari Lay. "Aish, Appa macam apa kau ini" Lay menggebrak meja dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar putranya itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Waegeurae?" Lay membuka kamar putranya itu. Terlihat Baekhyun kini sedang berlari kalang kabut di dalam kamarnya. "EOMMAAAA! BANTU BAEKKI EOMMAAAA!" Baekhyun histeris meminta tolong "Aigooo, cepat sini Eomma bantu, kau ini selalu saja terlambat bangun Baekhyun-ah! Jangan seperti ini lagi! Kau ini sudah SMA tapi seperti bayi! Lihat Appamu, dia tak pernah terlambat! Bla..bla...bla.." Lay menceramahi putranya namun tetap membantu putranya. "Ne...Ne...Ne..." Baekhyun menjawab perkataan Eommanya sambil terus mempersiapkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai bersiap siap sekolah, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruang makan meinggalkan Lay di kamarnya dan menyambar roti isi yang hendak masuk kemulut Suho. "YAAAK! ROTIKU! BAEKHYUN-AAAAHHHH!" Suho meneriaki putranya yang kini sedang berlari menyambar kunci mobil dan hendak keluar dari rumah, namun sebelum keluar rumah Baekhyun menatap Appanya dan Eommanya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan "Eomma, Appa. Saranghaeeee, Anyeoong!" seusai mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun berlari menuju mobil BMW putih yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya lalu berangkat menuju sekolahnya, Star Museum High School.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BaekHyun Pov.**

"Aish, si hitam sialan itu menipuku kalau hari ini pejalaran berlangsung pukul 10, dan kekasihnya si mata bulat itu ikut ikutan menjahiliku! Sialan, awas kalian nanti!" Baekhyun mengendarain mobilnya cukup kencang hingga ia dengan waktu 10 menit telah tiba di halaman sekolahnya. Seuai memarkirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun turun dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia berjalan melewati lorong lantai 3 yang sepi karena murid murid lainnya sedang dalam jam pelajaran. Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan ' XI Music 3' ia mengintip melalui jendela pintu hendak melihat pelajaran siapa jam ini. Begitu melihat siapa yang mengajar, mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Yang mengajar kali ini adalah Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim, guru balad paling sadis di sekolah ini. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia mengetuk pintu lalu perlahan masuk kedalam kelas.

"eem, Mianhamnida Seonsaengnim" Baekhyun menatap Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim ketakutan, ia melirik teman temannya yang kini memandangnya seolah mengatakan 'Mati kau Kim Baekhyun'. Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim berjalan menuju Baekhyun lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh "Baekhyun-ssi, tau kah anda ini jam berapa?" Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan "Mianhamnida Seonsaengnim". "Kau selalu terlambat setiap hari dengan alasan yang sama, bukankah kali ini alasannya karena dijahili oleh 'kedua sahabatmu' itu?" Kai dan Kyungsoo yang disinggung membulatkan mata mereka. "Ne Seonsaengnim" ujar Baekhyun lirih, "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau dibohongi setiap hari! Mengatakan bahwa pelajaran mulai pukul 10! Kau pikir ini TK?! INI SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL BAEKHYUUUUN! Kau seharusnya tau kalau pelajaran dimulai pukul 7 pagi Baekhyun-ssi.." Kyuhyun mengelus dahinya yang panas karena emosi. "baiklah, duduk. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu untuk memarahimu, simaklah pelajaran dengan baik!" Bekhyun memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat, karena biasanya Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim akan menghajarnya karena terlambat mengikuti pelajarannya. Baekhyun lalu mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju bangkunya, lalu duduk dan memberikan glare mematikan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketakutan melihat Baekhyun. "Kalian akan mati saat pulang sekolah nanti" Ujar Baekhyun kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu membuang muka memperhatikan pelajaran.

 **Baekhyun Pov End.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun-aah.. mianhaeeee" Kai terus terusan membuntuti Baekhyun sambil meminta maaf "Baekkiii, mianhaeee hiks hiks, mianhaee" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya meminta maaf sambil menangis. Baekhyun hanya diam menahan emosinya, karena apa? Karena dibalik kebaikan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim yang tidak menghajarnya, ia dihadiahkan membuang sampah di setiap kelas saat jam istirahat dengan ia menggunakan papan bertuliskan 'saya terlambat hadir' yang mengantung manis di lehernya. Baekhyun sangat marah karena ia merasa sangat malu dengan hukumannya itu. Ia menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang menyentuh lengannya itu, ia sangat marah, sangat kecewa akan kejahilan teman temannya yang sangat keterlaluan itu "CUKUP! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU! AKU MUAK DENGAN KEJAHILAN KALIAN! KALIAN TEMAN MACAM APA? SEUMUR HIDUPKU AKU TAK PERNAH MENJAHILI KALIAN SEPERTI INI!" Baekhyun berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya, Baekhyun memang anak yang mudah dibohongi,namun jika sudah keterlaluan ia akan sangat kecewa, persis seperti Eommanya. "Baekhyun-ah..." Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun membentak mereka. "Baiklah, jika kau muak dengan kami, kami akan pergi. Maaf jika kami membuat kau muak, Baekhyun-ssi" ujar Kai dingin dan ketus. Baekhyun yang tak sadar telah membentak kedua sahabatnya itu membulatkan matanya "aa.. aaku.. aku.." setitik air mata turun dari matanya. Kai menarik Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sakit hati melihat kedua temannya pergi dari hadapannya. Ia merasa bersalah, ia merasa bahwa ia keterlaluan "aigoo, bagaimana ini.. ini semua salahmu Kim Baekhyun! Mereka hanya menjahilimu seperti ini tapi kau malah membentak mereka! Bodoh! Baekhyun bodooh!" Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya, setelah itu duduk di dalam mobilnya. Ia mulai menangis, ini pertama kalinya ia membentak temannya, ia merasa sakit hati, merasa sakit hati karena ulahnya sendiri "baekhyun, kau harus meminta maaf.. kau salah, kau terlalu kekanak kanakan. Kai dan Kyungsoo pasti kecewa.." Baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan iphonenya dan mengirim kedua temannya itu pesan _'Kai, kau bersama Kyungsoo? Datanglah kerumahku, berkumpullah di taman belakang rumahku. Aku ingin meminta maaf, kumohon datanglah. Aku tak ingin kita berkelahi'_ ia mengirim pesan itu ke Kai. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Mungkin aku akan membelikan mereka sedikit hadiah perminta maafan."

Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju toko kue. setelah sampai di toko kue, ia melihat lihat kue yang tersaji disana. "permisi, bisakah ak mengambil kue redvelvet itu? Dan tolong berikan tulisan mianhae chingu di atasnya?" tanya Baekhyun ke pelayan toko itu. "ah, ne.. harap ditunggu sebentar tuan" Sembari menunggu, Baekhyun menelfon Eommanya. "Eomma, ak pulang sedikit terlambat. Ak sedang membeli kue perminta maafan untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo... ne.. ak sedang berkelahi dengan mereka... jika mereka sudah sampai suruh saja untuk menungguku di taman belakang ya Eomma... ne.. aku tetapi takut jika mereka tak memaafkanku Eomma... nee.. baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan dengan baik ke mereka.. ne eomma, saranghaeee" Baekhyun mengahiri telfonnya dengan sang Eomma dan mengambil kuenya. Ia berlajan keluar dari toko roti dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia memangdang kuenya lalu berkata lirih "mengapa aku merasakan bahwa mereka tidak akan memakan kue permintamaafanku ini?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat 'ani, mereka akan memakannya hingga habis!' ia menyamangati hatinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba tiba ponselnya derdering dan ia melihatnya, ia tersenyum, Kai menjawab pesannya _'Baiklah aku kerumahmu, aku juga ingin meminta maaf'_. Jalanan Seoul mulai ramai dan ia memutuskan untuk lewat tol saja untuk menghindari macet dan lebih cepat sampai rumah. Ia memasuki pintu tol, tol terlihat sedikit sepi saat ini. Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun, karena terlalu gembira dengan pikirannya ia tidak melihat bahwa ia sudah sangat dekat dengan loket pintu keluar tol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera mengerem mobilnya, namun karena kecepatannya sangat tinggi dan jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia tak dapat menghentikan mobilnya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "EOMMAAAAAAAAA!" dan

 **BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!**

Mobil Baekhyun menabrak truck angkut yang sedang mengantri untuk membayar tol. Mobil baekhyun terbalik dan mesinnya terbakar, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia berusaha meraih ponselnya. Setelah ia berhasil meraih ponselnya, ia menggenggamnya dan mulai menangis "Eomma.. hiks hiks.. Baekki tak bisa keluar, kaki Baekki terjepit. Hiks hikks, tangan Baekki sangat lemas.. Baekki ingin menelfon Eomma, ingin meminta tolong Eomma.. tapi Baekki sudah sangat lemas. Hiks hiks" Baekhyun dapat merasakan darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, ia tak dapat merasakan tubuh bawahnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan yang terakhir dia lihat hanya beberapa orang berusaha memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Dan ia tak sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAI AND KYUNGSOO SIDE**

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu kita, ia ingin meminta maaf" ujar Kai sembari memperlihatkan sms Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita ke rumahnya, bagaimanapun ini tetap salah kita chagi.." ujar Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum tipis "baiklah, bagaimanapun ini salah kita juga. Kita kerumahnya sekarang" Kai menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun Kai dan Kyungsoo menyapa Eomma Baekhyun "Lay Eommaa!" Kai dan Kyungsoo memeluk Lay, mereka menganggap Lay seperti ibu mereka sendiri "Omo omoo.. uri Aegii.." Lay membalas pelukan mereka. "Lay Eomma, kami datang mau meminta maaf dengan Baekki.. kami menjahilinya tadi" ujar Kyungsoo memelas "Aigoo.. gwenchana, Baekki sudah bilang ke Eomma, berkelahi dengan sahabat itu wajar. Apalagi hanya karena masalah kecil. Sudah sana ke taman belakang, mungkin sebentar lagi Baekki akan datang. Eomma bawakan kalian jus jeruk nee" Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju taman belakang. Setelah sampai di taman belakang, mereka duduk di kursi taman.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Lay datang memberikan jus jeruk kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo "khamsahamnida Lay Eomma" ujar keduanya manis. "Nee" Lay berbalik hendak menuju kedalam rumah namun ia terjatuh. "Akh!" Lay melukai pergelangan tangannya "Lay Eomma!" Kai dan Kyungsoo memapah Lay masuk ke dalam rumah. Kai mendudukkan Lay di sofa ruang tv, Kyungsoo mengambilkan teh hangat untuk Lay "Lay Eomma, gwenchana?" Kai melihat pergelangan tangan Lay yang membiru "Ne, gwenchana Kai-ah.. kundae, Eomma merasa tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Eomma" ujar Lay yang tiba tiba menitikkan air mata. "Lay Eomma, tenanglah. Minum teh hangat ini Eomma.. Kami menemani Eomma disini" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Lay yang mulai gelisah.

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sekolah usai pukul 4. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah tiba, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul. Lay semakin khawatir dengan Baekhyun "hiks.. kenapa Baekhyun tak kunjung datang?" Lay menangis khawatir "Eomma, tenang.. kami sedang berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun" ujar Kai menenangkan. Kai menghubungi ponsel Baekyun sudah lebih dari 30 kali, namun Baekhyun tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Hingga akhirnya sambungan Baekhyun di jawab. "AH! Baekhyun-ah! Eodiso? Kau dimana Baekki? Kami sangat menghawa..." Perkataan Kai dipotong oleh seberang sana "Kai-ah, ini Suho Ahjussi. Ahjussi sedang berada di Samsung Hospital.. hiks.. hiks.. Baekhyun.." Suho menghentikan ucapannya. Kai semakin khawatir dibuatnya "Baekhyun kenapa?!" Kai mulai menitikkan air matanya, Lay dan Kyungsoo sangat khawatir dengan panggilan ponsel Baekhyun

"Baekhyun.. hiks, dia kecelakan di gardu pintu tol. Hiks hiks, ia mengalami luka serius, hiks. Dan kini ia sedang dalam keadaan... hiks.. koma.. polisi tadi menelfon Ahjussi" Suho menangis di seberang telfon sana. Kai membulatkan matanya, air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan serius "hiks.. aniya.. Ahjussi berbohong!" Kai mulai histeris. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai histeris menjadi sangat khawatir dan mulai menitikkan air matanya "Kai-ah, jangan menangis.. hiks, sekarang bawalah Eomma Baekhyun kesini.. namun jangan beritau kondisinya dulu.." ujar Suho. "ne" Kai mengakhiri panggilannya dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menggenggam tangan Lay sembari mengatakan "Eomma, aku sudah tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang, namun apapun yang akan Eomma lihat nanti. Eomma tidak boleh menangis dan harus kuat, karena baekhyun tidak butuh air mata melainkan Baekhyun membutuhkan semangat dan dukungan dari Eomma dan juga dari kami. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan menangis saat melihat Baekhyun nanti, karna Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan kita Eomma. Berjajilah Eomma tidak akan menangis tapi menyemangati Baekhyun, arachi? Yakseos Eomma?" Kai tersenyum meyakinkan Lay. Lay memandang Kai dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan berusaha untuk menghentikan juga menahan air matanya "Ne, Eomma berjanji tidak akan menangis" jawab Lay meyakinkan. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk "Aku akan membawakalian ketempat Baekhyun berada" ujar Kai

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeonghasaeyoo^^ Naneun Yurico imnidaa. Ini ff pertamakuuu.. hehe, gimana? Bagus atau tidak? Hehe, tolong review yaaaa.. for the next chapter akan di publish berdasarkan review yaaa! Kritik saran juseyooo.. wanna know about me? Dm me on ig: yurico_ss  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Main cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, D.o**

 **Other cast : will be join automaticly**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Spritual life**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning : typo anywhere, this FFN 100% mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 _._

 _ **PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

" _ **Eomma, aku sudah tau dimana Baekhyun sekarang, namun apapun yang akan Eomma lihat nanti. Eomma tidak boleh menangis dan harus kuat, karena baekhyun tidak butuh air mata melainkan Baekhyun membutuhkan semangat dan dukungan dari Eomma dan juga dari kami. Aku juga akan berjanji tidak akan menangis saat melihat Baekhyun nanti, karna Baekhyun membutuhkan bantuan kita Eomma. Berjajilah Eomma tidak akan menangis tapi menyemangati Baekhyun, arachi? Yakseos Eomma?" Kai tersenyum meyakinkan Lay. Lay memandang Kai dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan berusaha untuk menghentikan juga menahan air matanya "Ne, Eomma berjanji tidak akan menangis" jawab Lay meyakinkan. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu memandang Kyungsoo dan mengangguk "Aku akan membawakalian ketempat Baekhyun berada" ujar Kai**_

.

.

Kai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil, keheningan tercipta saat itu juga. Terlihat bagaimana Lay mencemaskan putra semata wayangnya itu, Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangan Lay dengan tujuan agar Lay dapat sedikit tenang. "Lay Eomma, apakah Eomma baru saja dari salon?" Kai memecah keheningan "Ne, Eomma baru saja dari salon. Bagaimana kau bisa tau Kai-ah?" tanya Lay sembari tersenyum tipis, Kai tersenyum "Karna kulihat Eomma sangat cantik hari ini, terlihat seperti Eomma kembali ke umur 20an" ujar Kai. Lay tertawa dan menepuk pundak Kai pelan "Aish, bisa saja kau ini eoh.. pintar sekali menggombalnya, memang selama ini Eomma terlihat tua?" Kai dan Kyungsoo tertawa "Aniya.. Eomma cantik dan terlihat muda setiap harinya" ujar Kyungsoo sembari memeluk Lay. Suasa di mobil kini tidak lagi hening namun kini berubah menjadi ceria.

Tak terasa kini mereka tiba di Samsung Hospital, Lay mengkerutkan dahinya. Didalam benak Lay, ia masih bertanya tanya mengapa dia berada di sini. Lay menengok ke arah Kai dengan tatapan ada apa ini sebenarnya. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam tangan Lay "Eomma, ingat janjimu ya Eomma. Ahjussi sudah menunggu kita" Kai dan Kyungsoo perlahan menuntun Lay menuju ruang ICU. Hingga tiba di depan ruang ICU, terlihat Suho duduk menangis. "Yeobo?" Lay memanggil Suho. Suho menyadari kehadiran Lay dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan memeluk Lay. "Yeobo, waeyo? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Lay mulai cemas. "Mianhae.. hiks.. aku.. mianhae.." Suho mengeratkan pelukannya. Lay melepas pelukan Suho lalu menatap mata Suho "Suho-ya.. jebal, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Lay mulai tidak sabar. Suho menatap Lay dalam, air matanya menetes. Dengan nafas panjang, Suho menjelaskan kepada Lay.

"Baekhyunie, dia.. dia kecelakaan di gardu Tol. Dia mengalami benturan yang sangat parah di kepalanya. Sehingga respon otaknya menjadi lamban, Dokter sudah mengoprasi lengan dan kakinya yang patah. Namun mereka belum bisa menganalisis benturan kepala Baekhyunie.. karena, sekarang Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan Koma". Mata Lay membulat sempurna, air matanya menetes. Tubuhnya jatuh namun di tahan oleh Suho. "Andwe.. Maldo Andwe.. Nae Adeul.. putraku satu satu tak mungkin seperti itu..." Lay menangis sejadi jadinya. Kyungsoo yang juga barusan tau keadaan Baekhyun kini menangis di dalam pelukan Kai. Kai berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Eomma, Lay Eomma... tenanglah, bukankah Eomma sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis? Baekhyun memerlukan semangat dari Eomma.. Uljima.. Jebalyeo.." ujar Kai sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Ne, Kai benar. Kita tak seharusnya menangis, kita harus memberi semangat putra kita lay-ah.." Suho menghapus air matanya. Suho menangkup pipi Lay "hapus air matamu, dan kita lihat keadaan Baekkie sekarang" Lay menghapus air matanya. Ia perlahan masuk kedalam ICU yang dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya. Lay mengedarkan matanya dan ia mengkap sosok putranya yang kini tertidur di dalam ruang isolasi ICU dengan banyak kabel yang menempel ditubuhnya. Lay memasuki ruang isolasi putranya, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya namun dengan tegar ia menghapus air matanya itu. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas putranya yang tampan dan berkulit mulus kini penuh dengan luka,lebam,gips,juga kabel kabel yang kini menyongsong hidupnya. Lay mendekati putranya, dielusnya rambut coklat putranya dengan perlahan, seolah takut jika ia melukai putranya. Ditatapnya lekat lekat wajah putranya, ia dapat melihat bahwa putranya kini bernafas dibantu oleh ventilator. "Baekhyun-ah.. Nae Aegi.. Eomma disini chaggiya.. Eomma tak akan lagi menangis melihatmu. Eomma akan berdoa dan menyemangatimu Baekkie-ah.. Cepatlah sadar Baby.. Eomma merindukanmu.. begitu juga dengan Appa, juga dengan kedua sahabatmu.. kau putra semata wayang kami Baekkie.. cepatlah kembali Baekkie.. Eomma Appa menunggumu.. bukankah kau ingin meminta maaf kepada sahabatmu? Minta maaflah sendiri Baekkie.. Eomma ataupun Appa tidak akan mewakilimu untuk meminta maaf Babby.. Palli ireona eoh?" Lay terus berbicara kepada Baekhyun walaupun ia tau Baekhyun tak dapat menjawabnya, namun ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menjawabnya walau tidak saat ini. Suho, Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang melihat dari balik kaca menangis. Mereka berdoa, berharap Baekhyun dapat kembali lagi bersama mereka.

.

.

 ***BAEKHYUN PLACE***

 **BAEKHYUN POV.**

Aku bisa merasakan sinar lembut matahari menyinari wajahku dan aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah di punggunggu. Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Setelah aku membuka mata, aku melihat langit biru yang cerah dengan beberapa awan awan yang menghiasinya. Burung burung berterbangan di langit bahkan setelah kuedarkan pandanganku, aku dapat melihat matahari. Aku tersenyum 'ah, jadi matahari seperti ini bentuknya.. langit juga sangat nyaman untuk dilihat' aku tersenyum lembut, tapi... 'MWO? AKU BISA MELIHAT MATAHARI?' seketika mataku membulat dan aku langsung duduk. Kuedarkan pandanganku lagi, aku kini menyadari bahwa aku berbaring di rumput hijau yang halus. Dengan tak percaya aku berdiri, aku melihat banyak sekali bunga disini, hewan hewan kecil bermain main, dan aku juga dapat mendengarkan ada gemercik air. "Aku.. dimana?" aku menyadari bahwa aku sendirian disini. Aku berjalan sembari melihat sekelilingku 'indah sekali' ujar benakku. Aku semakin mendengar gemercik air, sepertinya air itu dekat denganku. Aku terus berjalan medekati suara air itu, hingga aku kini berada di tepi air terjun yang sangat jernih. Aku dapat melihat bayangan diriku di air "Ommo.. kenapa aku bisa terlihat seperti saat aku berusia 10 tahun, aku terlihat sangat muda. Dan juga, sejak kapan aku menggenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran?" aku terus memandang pantulan diriku.

"waw, kulitku sangat putih dan kenyal. Mengapa aku tak menyadari hal ini ya?" Aku terus melihat dan menyentuh kulitku, mersakan betapa halus dan kenyalnya kulitku selama ini. "Dan.. Eommo, bauku kini vanilla.. aku bahkan bisa mencium bauku sendiri.. aku jadi ingin menggigit tanganku.. ini sungguh aneh" aku merasakan semua keanehan ini, tapi semua keanehan ini tidak membuatku merasa was was atau khawatir, namun aku merasakan sangat sangat tenang dan damai. Kulihat kupu kupu berterbangan, aku ikuti kupu kupu itu. Aku terus berlari lari di rumput yang luas ini, aku dapat merasakan tapak kakiku menginjak rumput yang sangat lembut ini. Aku terus berlari lari sembari tertawa bahagia, ini sungguh aneh.. namun aku merasa sangat senang. Setelah aku puas berlari lari dengan kupu kupu, aku menemukan banyak sekali Strawberry yang sangat menggiurkan dan tentunya strawberry itu masih berada di pohonnya. Kuambil satu buah strawberry dan memakannya, sangat manis dan sangat banyak airnya. Aku terus memetik buah buah itu dan memakannya, namun aku berhenti "apakah aku akan sakit perut jika terlalu makan buah strawberry?" aku bertanya pada diriku.

"Ani, kau tak akan sakit perut bahkan jika kau makan semua buah itu" aku mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang, aku menengok ke belakang. Tak kutemukan siapa siapa dibelakangku, aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. "Hey! Aku diatas sini" aku menengadah dan kulihat seorang namja yang duduk diatas dahan pohon apel. Sepertinya dia melihatku berlari lari dan memakan hampir semua buah strawberry, aku sangat malu dan aku dapat merasakan pipiku memerah. "aish, Baek.. babooo, aku sangat malu". Dapat kulihat namja itu tertawa dan lompat turun dari pohon apel itu. Dengan wajah yang sumringah ia menjulurkan tangannya "Anyyeong! Namaku Chanyeol. Wu Chanyeol!" senyumnya membuat pipiku semakin memerah. Kujulurkan tanganku perlahan dan menjabat tangannya. "A..An..Anyeong, Naneun Baekhyun Imnida. Kim Baekhyun" malu malu kusebutkan namaku. Namja itu atau yang bernama Chanyeol itu terus menatapku dengan senyumannya yang lama lama memabukkanku. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, matanya yang juga sama hitam kelam itu terlihat sangat apik di lihat. Hidungnya yang mancung, senyumannya yang indah, dan jangan lupa tubuhnya yang tinggi juga kekar menambahkan kesan mahal pada dirinya. 'ARGH! ANNIII! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Baekhyun' aku menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menghilangkan semua pikiranku itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat imut Baek-ah" Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. Aku juga hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu malu, oh ayolah.. aku bingung harus apa sekarang. "Mau duduk di atas pohon apel yang tadi kududuki? Disana kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah" ajak Chanyeol, aku mengangguk dan perlahan dengan bantuan Chanyeol aku dapat menaiki pohon itu. Benar, aku dapat melihat semua pemandangan ini. Sangat indah, seperti surga. "Kau sudah lama berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengerutkan keningku, bingung dengan kata kata Chanyeol "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya "Ah, jadi kau baru ya? Jadi kau masih belum tau kita berada dimana eoh?" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Aku mengangguk "Bisakah kau jelaskan sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" tanyaku halus. Chanyeol memandangiku dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah batas wilayah" ujar Chanyeol "Batas wilayah? Apa itu?" aku kembali bertanya. "ne, jadi batas wilayah itu adalah wilayah dimana kau berada di alam antara Surga dan Dunia" ujar Chanyeol. Sontak aku membulatkan mataku "perbatasan surga dan dunia?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "wilayah ini hanya bisa di tempati oleh orang orang yang berhati suci dan semasa hidupnya tidak bunuh diri. Ya intinya orang itu adalah orang yang baik" tambah Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Jadi, kau dan aku adalah orang yang berhati suci? Mengapa hanya ada kita? Dan kenapa kita ada disini? Juga kau disini sudah berapa lama?" Aku menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku. "tak sabaran eoh? Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu itu Baek-ah. Ne kita adalah orang yang berhati suci, hanya ada kita karena rata rata banyak sekali orang orang yang tidak berhati suci dan mati karena bunuh diri, kita disini banyak alasannya.. jika aku, itu karena aku mengalami kegagalan operasi, aku sudah disini sekitar 2 bulan" jawab Chanyeol runtut.

Aku mengangguk, mengerti dengan semua ucapannya. Namun, jika begitu.. apakah artinya aku sudah mati? Tiba tiba Chanyeol tersenyum, seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, dia menjawab pertanyaan di benakku "ani, kita tidak mati. Kau dan aku sama, kita mungkin berada di keadaan koma. Jika kita mati, maka kita tidak akan disini namun sudah langsung di surga. Disini hanya sebagai penentu, jika kita hidup maka kita akan disini dan pada akhirnya akan menemukan sebuah pintu dimana kau akan kembali ke dunia." Chanyeol menjawabnya. "kau sudah lama disini, kau tak pernah menemukan pintu itu?" tanyaku lagi. "hampir, aku sudah 3 kali mendengar suara Appaku memanggil manggil namaku dan aku mengikuti itu dan aku menemukan pintu itu, namun saat aku hampir meraih pintu itu. Tiba tiba pintu itu hilang dan aku merasakan sakit di jantungku" Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah yang murung. Dan seketika aku ingat, aku sebelumnya mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Namun aku tak tahu kecelakaan apa itu dan disebabkan oleh apa.

"aku mengalami kecelakaan tapi aku tak mengingat apa apa lagi selain itu" ujarku. "ne aku juga tak ingat apa apa selain kegagalan operasi" ujar Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum dan ku tepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol "Kau sudah bertemu denganku kan? Kau tak sendirian lagi. Aku menemanimu disini. Kau akan kutularkan virusku, yaitu menjadi cerewet dan periang!" ujarku menyemangati. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya "Geurae, kalau begitu kita berlomba. Siapa yang paling cepat tiba di air terjun dia yang menang!" Chanyeol lompat dari pohon dan segera berlari. Tak mau tertinggal aku segera melompat dan menyusulnya. "kurasa ini adalah masa dimana aku harus melupakan semuanya dan bersenang senang dengan namja itu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyeeeoonngg! Hehe, Gomawo yang sudah review dan baca ff ini.. tapi tolong tinggalkan review yaaa... tinggalkan jejaaakkk.. don't be silent reader.. jebaaaaaaallllllll T-T beri kritik dan saran yaaaa... gomawoooo**


End file.
